Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: It's Momo's birthday! Uh oh, it seems like there's a game of Seven minutes in heaven going on! How Naughty.... HitsuHina! PLEASE REVIEW!


_**Please review!**_

i DO NOt OWN BLEACH!

* * *

Toushirou sighed as he finished his work. He grabbed his tea and began to drink it. He remembered some of the important things that were going to happen this week. Captain's meeting, captain's meeting, captain's meeting, captain's meeting, captain's meeting, Momo's birthday, captain's meeting, captain's meeting, captain's meet- _wait! _He stopped and his genius mind told him again that this week was going to be Momo's birthday... Wait, not this week, IT'S TOMORROW!

His eyes widened. He forgot and hasn't gotten her anything. Damn! What should he do now? Let's see, it's too late to get her something. He has another meeting with the taichous in 15 minutes. Hm. Let's see. His smart brain, again, gave him another choice. Do a birthday party for her! That's it! But, it was too late to make any plans about it and to invite other shinigamis... Unless...

"Taichou! My boobs hurt because slapped another man, again! I wish I can make them stop!"

The young captain groaned. Here we go with the complaining of the damn Himalayan Mountains (her boobs), again. He hated when she wouldn't stop complaining about those things. It annoyed him the shit out of him! It was always _Taichou! My boobs this... Taichou, my boobs that... _And when it wasn't about boobs, it was about Sake. Seriously, does this woman have anything else to talk about? But right now, let's forget about her stupidity and think of how to make Momo's birthday party.

"Matsumoto, tomorrow's Momo's birthday party and I want to have a birthday party for her. Can you do it?"

The fuku-taichou's serious face soon turned into a happy expression with a grin wider than Soul Society. She immediately hugged her young captain in happiness.

"Taichou you're so sweet! You want to make a birthday party for Momo! How kawaii!"

Toushirou struggled against her grip, and mountains. Damn! Those things were going to kill him.

"Matsumoto! Let...me...go!"

The vice captain quickly let go of him and he began to breath. Damn those mountains!

"Sorry taichou..."

He sighed and let it go, just for today, and then looked at her.

"Invite whoever you want, but you must tell them that they can not tell Momo. Got that cleared?"

She nodded with her silly grin...

"I'm going to the meeting right now, and please don't do anything stupid."

"Hai!" she nodded and he left.

* * *

**Next day!!**

Toushirou went to get Momo. He hasn't seen the way Matsumoto decorated, and he's kind of afraid of looking... Let's just hope that she didn't do anything stupid... He knocked on the door to fifth division's office. Quickly, the door opened and Momo's appearance appeared. She smiled at the young taichou...

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun..." she greeted him in that soft, high pitched voice of hers.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Bed-Wetter Momo. Are you busy?"

"No. I'm already finished with my things and I have nothing to do."

_Good. _"Then come with me. I want to show you something..."

"Really? What?"

"I...don't know how to explain. It's something I want you to see, and hopefully you'll like it."

She nodded and they left. The fuku-taichou wondered what it was. There was nothing special going on today...today was just an ordinary day... They soon reached tenth division, and Toushirou began to pray...

1) Momo would like it

2) Matsumoto wouldn't put something stupid

3) And nobody to get drunk...

What a WACK party then! He slid the door opened and the office was dark. So far, so good. Momo looked inside but suddenly...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMO!!"

The girl's eyes widened, and so did Toushirou. Momo was surprised to see them... and Toushirou was surprise to see what was behind all of them...oh shit! Momo just looked and then she remembered that IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY TODAY!! How can she forget! She must be either dumb, stupid, or retarded...

"How...how...how did you all know that today was my birthday?"

"Yeah! And we made a birthday party, well actually, taichou wanted one for you!"

Toushirou's face reddened and Momo turned around to look at him.

"You wanted to make me a party?"

The taichou began to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"I...uh...well, um..."

He halted when Momo hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Shirou-chan! This was so sweet of you!"

Toushirou was blushing madly...

"No problem, Bed-Wetter Momo."

The two entered the office. Which now, barely looked like an office. Everything was gone... and Toushirou wondered where in the hell did they put it. But what was more...shocking...and surprising...was that there was a stripper's pole, actually two, in the middle of the room. Now, who's retarded (bright) idea was this?

The party soon began. All captain's, except for Soi Fong, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura (?), and Yamamoto were there. All fuku-taichous were there, and other shinigamis. There were a lot of people! Ikkaku brought a radio from the world of the living, no!. Let's rewind... Ikkaku stole a radio from the world of the living... And some CDs.

Toushirou walked upto Matsumoto. She turned around and smiled at him, with her drunken, silly smile.

"Hey Taichou! Enjoying the party!?"

"No... Why are two stripper poles doing here? And where are my things?"

"Don't worry! Your desk and the other things are inside your room. And the strippers' poles were Hisagi's and Renji's ideas."

His eyebrow twitched.

"Hisagi and Renji? I told you that I wanted you to plan everything, not anyone else."

"But it's a cool idea taichou! What if Momo decides to strip?"

Toushirou's white face soon turned red! He did not want to receive perverted images of her in her, maybe, pink lingerie... But he won't let her strip in front of these people! HELL NO!

"Hey! Why don't we play Seven Minutes In Heaven!?" yelled Yachiru, from somewhere.

Matsumoto's eyes widened in happiness.

"That's a great idea! Who wants to go first!?"

"Me!" yelled Shunsui, holding a bottle of Sake.

Nanao looked at him and sighed. He better not...

"Come on my dear Nanao! Let's go inside..." he begged, grabbing her arm.

The fuku-taichou rolled her eyes and shook her head. Hell no. The taichou went to a corner and began to sulk...

"Why not taichou and Momo go first!?"

The whole room went silent, even me, but I'm laughing and Idon't know why...

Toushirou wanted to punch the crap out of whoever said that, but inside he was kind of happy, and Momo just blushed.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Matsumoto yelled.

She grabbed Momo's wrist and dragged her towards Toushirou. His heart began to pound harder and harder as Momo got closer to him. Matsumoto then pushed Momo towards him and Toushirou grabbed her, by wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Matsumoto then pushed both of them inside the closet and closed the door.

When they were thrown in, one landed ontop pf the other...Toushirou ontop. He looked at her face for a minute,...or two...lets say three... But never mind the time, he was just looking at her. She looked ...cuter than ever! The closet was actually pretty big, and there was a lamp, which was on. Her hair, which he just noticed, wasn't in the bun. It was down and across her face. He pushed them back to their places and now her face was more visible to him.

Momo looked up at him and stared back at him. She blushed as she wondered at what he was staring at. But she just stared into those blue-green mirrory eyes that showed her reflection... Toushirou thought, no he wanted, to kiss her right now. Hello! She was under him, and she couldn't move. Besides, there was no one around, and the closet was locked. Why? Because he just locked it without leaving his sight from the beauty underneath him.

Momo bit her bottom lip as she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She wanted him to lower his head and kiss her. This was their perfect chance! But she didn't want to wish something and then feel embarrassed infront of him... She gave him a questioning look and he lowered his head. Momo could now feel his breath on her lips and she trembled. She grabbed his hand and began to breath normally.

Toushirou began to close his eyes, and so did Momo, and soon their lips met in a soft kiss. It was their first kiss and years ago, they never expected that it was from each other. Toushirou began to nib her soft, red lips. Momo wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to lick his lips. It felt so good to them. The two switched position's. Their tongue was soon inside each other's mouth...

A shirt was thrown...

Then the pants...

The hair clips...

Then pants...

The glasses...

The drunken men forgot about the people in the closet as they watched the fuku-taichou dance. Shunsui, no shit!, was in the first row. The girl began to swayed her hips sexually and she winked at Shunsui, which then fainted. Matsumoto was shocked, but happy that this girl finally decided to release her spirit and be FREE!

Renji and Hisagi just looked at certain parts. Kenpachi just watched...with BOTH eyes! Kira couldn't look at half naked women...it scared him. He was sitting in a corner, praying some shit. Yumichika mumbled how gorgeous the fuku-taichou looked...

Nanao continued to dance, holding the pole with one hand as the other played with her bra strap. Shunsui heard it, somehow, and quickly stood up. He couldn't miss one of the grand finalies! But, he wanted to witness it just himself... SO GREETY! Suddenly, the drunken Shunsui grabbed the drunken Nanao and ran away. Renji, Hisagi, and Kenpachi growled and ran after him.

* * *

**_Finished! PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


End file.
